Daphne Park - All-New World
by aaaaaaaaanna
Summary: Daphne Park had just lost her mother. Now she finds out she's a demigod and a witch? What will Daphne do in her adventures in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Camp Half-Blood?
1. Chapter 1 - Alone

**Chapter 1 - Alone**

I had no one.

My father left when I was born.

My mother died when I was eight.

I could still remember my mother's last words to me, before I had to leave the hospital. The next day, she passed.

"Daphne Parks," she had said softly, "your name. Daphne flowers are beautiful on the outside, but extremely poisonous. I chose your name for a reason."

Then she looked at me sadly, and I was steered out of the room.

I knew my mom was sick. I didn't know from what. And I certainly didn't know she could die from it. But she did.

I was over my friend's house. Her mom had been watching me a lot at the time, since I had no one to take care of me. The phone rang, and my friend's mom got up to get it. The phone was in a different room, so we couldn't see her face.

When my friend's mom walked back out, she had the saddest pitying expression I had ever seen. She picked me up, and embraced me so hard my lungs might've cracked. When she put me down, she squated down to my level.

"Daphne," she whispered, "I don't know how to tell you this. Your mother, well, she is in peace now." I didn't know what that meant. Was she better? Was she coming home? I saw the tears in my friend's mom's usually shining blue eyes. "Oh, Daphne! How do I tell you this? Your mother, she-she is gone. I'm sorry. But she passed away last night." For some reason, I couldn't grasp what she was saying. I mean, of course I knew what passing away was. I knew my mother was dead. That I would never see her again. But I couldn't grasp the idea.

My friend's mom told me when the funeral would take place. It would be in two weeks.

I didn't shed a single tear the whole funeral. But it still hurt my heart.

It went by in a blur. I could vaguely remember a few select people getting up, saying nice words about her. People that knew her from high school. People that had worked with her, before she had me. She had quit working afterward. I couldn't go up, as I was only eight. I wanted to say something. Bring the memories back. Even two weeks after her death, her face was starting to become hazy in my mind. Her voice, slipping away from my grasp.

And a week after the funeral, the monsters started attacking.


	2. Chapter 2 - Friends

**Chapter 2 - Friends**

I wandered the streets alone. I lived in a safe town. The only crime in the past year was someone stealing a Kit Kat candy bar.

I turned the corner, and I heard someone stumble behind me. Then I heard, very faintly, the sound of one hoof hitting the sidewalk. I turned around, and saw a curly haired kid, probably a year older than me, bending down, fixing his shoe. I shrugged it off, thinking I imagined the sound, when the kid shot up, and put out his hand for me to shake.

"Hey! Sorry, must've dropped something. I'm Barrow! And you are?" the kid said happily.

"Uh.. Daphne…" I said uncertainly, shaking his hand. I had a feeling he already knew my name when he asked for my name. Maybe his parents knew my mom?

"Well, I'll see you around, Daphne!" Barrow said, turning around and sprinting away from me. Wasn't that the way he came from? It seemed he only came over to talk to me, which I found kind of creepy. I shrugged it off, and headed to my house. For some strange reason, I had found out that my dad is paying for the house, which I didn't know was possible, since I had never known him. And even stranger, everyone just accepted that I still lived in the house, even with no parents.

And as for food and other things, every so often, I would find money lying around the house.

I arrived at my house, and ate a quick snack. Then, realizing that I wa exhausted, I walked up to my bedroom and passed out.

The next day, I woke up, put on clothes, and rushed out the door. I felt like trying to find more about the Barrow kid. As I turned the same corner I had first met Barrow at, I saw him, a bit further away, and on the other side of the road. I sprinted across the road. The road I lived on was peaceful. No cars came down it.

"Hey! You!" I yelled. Barrow looked at me. But he looked like he was expecting me, which I found a bit unsettling.

"Yes, Daphne?" Barrow asked.

"Where are you from? Why did you want to know my name yesterday?" I asked.

"Oh! Uh.." Barrow thought. "My parents! They knew your mom. Sorry for your loss, by the way."

I wanted to believe that this Barrow kid really was telling the truth. But I could tell he was lying.

"Hey! Random question, but do you… want to be… friends?" Barrow asked.

I was taken aback by that question. Sure, he warned me by saying "random question," but that doesn't make the question any less random. But then I thought about how I wanted to keep an eye on him.

"Sure," I answered. Barrow seemed just as taken aback as I was when he asked his question.

"Cool. Cool. Well, see you around," Barrow ran off.

Raising my eyebrows, I turned around, too, and left for home. I had made friends with Barrow. I could figure things out about him later.

But I didn't have time. Because when I turned around, I saw something. It was a large, hairy creature. And it was staring right at me.


	3. Chapter 3 - Realization

Chapter 3 - Realization

I turned around and ran as fast as I could possibly run. I never looked back once.

Eventually, I caught up to Barrow, who was strolling casually on the sidewalk. When he heard my footsteps behind him, he turned around.

"Hey! What's wrong?" he asked when he saw my face.

I stopped. "T-There's some kind of giant m-monster behind us!" I yelled.

Barrow's eyes widened. "Shoot! I hoped they wouldn't attack now! Follow me!" And Barrow ran off. I decided it would be best to follow him, so that's what I did.

We ran and we ran, until we eventually came to some sort of hut, covered by branches and leaves, a bit far into the forest next to my town.

Barrow ran right inside of it, but I hesitated. I had no idea what this place was. But Barrow stuck his head out of the door, and said, "Come on!" I looked back, and saw the top of the monster's head peeking over the houses slightly. I took a deep breath, then ran inside.

It was amazing. From the outside, the hut looked about three feet high, but now, when I was inside of it, it was five feet high.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Yeah. But ignore that for now. Take this!" Barrow handed me a small, yellowish-color ring. I hesitated putting it on. For some reason, I had always been afraid of wearing rings. I guess I was afraid that they wouldn't come off.

Barrow seemed to sense that I didn't want to put it on.

"It's fine, it won't get stuck on your finger. You'll be able to take it off whenever you want," Barrow said.

I raised an eyebrow at him, then slipped the ring on my right middle-finger. Instantly, the ring transformed into a sword, the same color as the ring. But the ring was still on my finger. I opened up my hand, letting my grip of the sword go away, but the sword stayed attached to the ring.

"Celestial Bronze," Barrow said. "This sword is actually pretty cool. It will always return to the ring whenever you want, just by thinking it. And if you will the ring to become the sword, it'll appear. Also, you can make the sword detach itself by willing it, too."

I understood what Barrow was saying. I even knew what Celestial Bronze was. I had read about when I was younger. My mom had given me some Greek mythology books, saying how I should learn them. I knew everything about the gods and goddess, and a lot about the heroes.

But then I thought, If Celestial Bronze was real, then what about all the other myths I had read about?

Barrow raised an eyebrow at me. "You do realize that you're going to have to kill this monster, the Minotaur, right?"

So the Minotaur was real. But… why was I just trusting Barrow like this? I barely knew him. And then the full force of the fact that I had to kill this monster by myself, with no training. I stared at Barrow.

"No… No, this has to be a mistake. I can't kill the Minotaur… Wait, wait, wait," I said, "If this is the Minotaur from all the myths, then shouldn't he be dead, or trapped in the Labyrinth?"

"Monsters cannot die, Daphne. Their essences returns to Tartarus, but eventually they can reform," Barrow explained.

I shrugged. I had a feeling that I should listen to him. That this was going to play an important role in my life. "Fine. Okay. I'll try to kill the Minotaur. But if I die, I'm blaming it on you."

"Suit yourself."

I took a deep breath, then ran over to the Minotaur.

"Hey! Ugly!" I yelled. Luckily, it got the Minotaur's attention. Unluckily, it got the Minotaur's attention.

The Minotaur bellowed, then ran over to fight me. I side-stepped, and pushed the point of my blade into the Minotaur's side. But it only made him angry. He slowed down to a stop, then turned toward me. I guessed he was using his nose to find me, since his head was up in the air. He turned his head toward me, and charged.

I easily side-stepped again, but this time, I took of running. I tried to stay away from any houses, since I didn't want anyone paying a lot of money for repairs. I looked behind me, and saw the Minotaur beginning to charge again. And then I did something stupid. I turned around, and ran over the Minotaur's side. As I ran past him, a shoved my sword out to my side, so that as I ran past the Minotaur, my sword sliced through his side.

Afterward, I looked back once again, and saw the Minotaur becoming dust. Then, the dust fell to the ground, and the wind swept it away.

I trudged back over to Barrow, who looked shocked, yet strangely happy.

"Wow. You… you just killed the Minotaur. All by yourself…" Barrow mumbled.

"Yeah," I scowled, "it was so fun."

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that. Just… ah, nevermind," Barrow said. "Okay. Now, we head to Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Half-Blood? What's that?" I asked.

"It's a place that people like who, half-bloods, I mean, go to train," Barrow explained.

"What's a half-blood?"

"It's a child of a god or goddess, also called a demigod," Barrow said. "You are a demigod."

"Then… then who's my parent?" I asked Barrow.

"We don't know yet. You'll be claimed eventually," Barrow said.

I figured that "claimed" just means that parent is saying "Hey! This one's mine!"

"Okay," I said, "so where's this Camp Half-Blood?"

"New York," Barrow replied. "Or more specifically, Manhattan.

"Okay. Not too far," I said. I lived in northern New Jersey, so it wasn't that far.

"We should head out, like, now," Barrow warned.

I shrugged, signing for Barrow to lead the way.

We walked out of the hut, and headed for Manhattan.


	4. Chapter 4 - Arrival

**Chapter 4 - Arrival**

As we traveled to New York, Barrow explained more about the Greek gods. I already knew bits and pieces of the myths- no, not myths. Real life- but I was surprised with how much I did not know.

Eventually, we arrived at Manhattan. I looked up at the Empire State Building as we walked past. I had never been to New York, so I had never seen any of this in person. I hadn't realized how big the building was.

"Barrow," I said, "where is this camp you're leading me to?" Although Barrow had explained all about the Greek history and gods, he had never told me where this camp was.

"Huh?" Barrow asked nervously. Ever since we had arrived in New York, Barrow seemed to be on-edge."Oh. 3.141 Farms Road."

I nodded. Suddenly, an adult knocked into my shoulder, and I stumbled. And when I looked back up, I couldn't find Barrow. My heart stopped. I didn't know my way around New York. I thought about asking someone for directions, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself. Someone might ask where my parents were. And I obviously couldn't have them do that.

"Barrow!" I called out, careful to be a bit quiet, yet also loud at the same time. Then, Barrow appeared in front of me, looking just as worried as I felt.

"Daphne!" Barrow exclaimed. "Wh-Wh.."

"I fell, and you were gone! Why'd you leave me?" I asked, slightly ticked off.

"Well, I thought you were behind me!" Barrow exclaimed.

I waved it off. "We need to get to camp now, c'mon," I said, beginning to walk down the sidewalk.

Eventually, Barrow and I got to some country road that had almost nothing on it.

"That's the camp," Barrow said, pointing to a tall, blue building to my right. "Well, it's the Big House, but still, it's the camp."

"Big House?" I questioned.

"Yeah. It's the [insert what the Big House technically is]."

"Oh," I said.

"Come on. We gotta get into the camp borders before any more monsters find us," Barrow said, running toward a tall pine tree. I saw something at the base of the tree, but I couldn't tell what it was.

I followed Barrow, panting slightly when I caught up to him.

"Welcome," Barrow said dramatically, "to Camp Half-Blood."

I looked up at the camp in awe. There was a U-shaped line of buildings, cabins, I assumed. Then far back, I saw the Long Island Sound. There was a giant forest, too.

"Woah," I said.

"Yeah. Come on, we have to introduce you to the camp director, Mr. D," Barrow said, walking forward to the building called the Big House.

Eventually, we arrived, and I saw an old, pudgy guy in a leopard-skin patterened shirt, sitting at a table with a man in a wheelchair.

The person in the wheelchair noticed me and Barrow first.

"Ah. Hello," he said.


End file.
